


Gone Viral

by genericfanatic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attacking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Post-Canon, Sickness, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: After tracking down an Android Culprit, Connor begins showing symptoms of what becomes an epidemic in the Android community. He, Markus, Kara, and the other androids need to find a cure soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 3 chapters, each with a section for the main three characters. We'll see how long it takes to get the next one, I'm usually pretty decent with updating, but A) I'm going on vacation soon, and B) I have other fics I'm working on.

“Don’t.” 

“Lieutenant.”

“I’m warning you, Connor, don’t you dare do it.”

“Lieutenant, if this really bothers you that much, maybe you should turn around.”

“Come on, Connor,” Hank said, scowling as Connor dipped his fingers into the small puddle of blue liquid, “You already know what it is, what’s the point of testing it?”

“I should be able to identify the android in question,” Connor said, “Along with any abnormalities.”

Hank groaned. “I thought we were done with these kinds of cases.” 

They had been. Under the guide of Markus, Androids were doing a decent job of not ruffling feathers. Most of them, anyway. Some androids still hated humans, and still took it out on humans, and therefore would commit crimes. Part of being proper citizens was that they had to obey the law. 

Connor saw it as his responsibility to take on as many android suspect cases as he could, to try and ensure a fair chance for android convicts, but even that was limited as he was often accused of bias. Still, he did manage to get these cases every once in a while, and made sure to use just as much professionalism as always. Which Hank didn’t like. “This could help us with the case,” Connor reminded Hank. 

Hank sighed, “Fine, just...just do it before I get sick.” 

Connor stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting to test the blue blood. “HR400,” Connor said, “A Tracis. Formerly, anyway.” He frowned, humming confusion. 

“What?”

“There’s a compound in the blood my scanners are unable to tell me what it is.” Connor stood up, staring at the blood in his hands.

“Mk, so it’s a mystery,” Hand said, “We’ll handle it when we find the Android.” 

“No,” Connor said, “The scanners identified it. But it won’t tell me what it is.”

Hank screwed up his face, “But your scanners are you, right? So like...you’re keeping it from...you? How does that even work?”

Connor wiped his finger off. “I don’t know.” 

He walked back over to their victim, a murdered android. His name was Paul, according to his ID, one of the many androids Connor himself had set free from Cyberlife, one who hadn’t seen most of the revolution. His core had been pulled leaving him unable to read or even interface. The murder itself was brutal, and they had human witnesses saying it was another android. Whether those witnesses could be believed was under question, but it seemed that at the least the fact another android there was true enough. 

The attack itself was done with the precision of an android. The outer stomach lining had been torn off, the core yanked out whole. Another point for the witnesses, Connor thought, but he wouldn’t be convinced yet. “Android on Android crime….” Hank said, shaking his head, “Looks like you guys mighta ended up too human.”

“Androids are prone to just as much unpredictability as humans,” Connor said, “Still, this is...unusual. The most violent deviants are against humans, not other androids. Why did he attack an android?” Hank snorted to himself. “What?” Connor asked. 

“You still do that thing, you know?” Hank said. Connor tilted his head, confused. “You talk like you’re not one of them.” 

Conner bit his tongue, feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t have to follow people’s orders anymore, but he sometimes struggled to seem as deviant as the others. He could replicate some basic humanity, but he didn’t act out as much as the others. “Lieutenant…”

“Sorry, sorry,” Hank said, sighing and turning back to the android. “Maybe the aggressor was attacking a human, and this android stepped in the way.”

Connor hummed, disapprovingly, “Why didn’t it just attack the humans after?” 

Hank shrugged, “They ran away?”

Connor shook his head, “Androids can outrun humans.” He looked around the street corner, “His first priority should be escape. Based off the time of the attack and his injuries, he couldn’t have gotten more than 500 yards in any direction. We should set up a perimeter, close off the sewers and public transportation in the area, he shouldn’t--”

“Lieutenant!” one of the officers called from the other side of the street, “Over here.”

Curious, Connor and Hank both came over, finding a broken window in a closed shop, no doubt abandoned since the revolution, when many businesses went under without androids. The officer shined his light inside, falling on a figure, curled up in fetal position on the floor. The light reflected off the shiny white plastic of an android. 

Carefully, Connor avoided the glass as he followed the android through, “Hey,” Hank tried to stop him, but he paid him no mind. 

The Android was wheezing on the ground. Odd, considering they didn’t need to breath. “It’s ok,” Connor tried to reassure him, although he was turned away, “Just tell me your name, alright?”

The android looked up, scowling at him. His skin was completely turned off, and it looked like his clothes had been ripped, probably by himself. 

Before Connor could finish analyzing him, he launched himself at Connor, lunging for his stomach. Connor pushed him back, holding his hands in a grapple. The android twisted out continuing to attack Connor, clearly aiming for his own core. 

“Connor!” Hank yelled, running around the building, presumably to knock the the door down and join in, but there was little he could do to help Connor couldn’t himself. 

“It’s alright,” Connor tried to reassure the android, “Just calm down, we can talk this out!” The android snarled like an animal. Fine, he’d do this the easy, if invasive, way. 

He reached out and grabbed at the androids hand, removing his skin to interface with him. 

And the second he did, instead of memories rushing into him, he felt an onslaught of raw emotion. No images, not even words, just anger and sadness and joy and emotions he was pretty sure he’d never felt before. 

He released the arm and fell backwards. Not being able to tell properly which way was up or where he was. It was several seconds as the emotions dimmed until he realized he was laying back on the floor, the rogue android clawing at his chest and stomach. 

The android was hit in the face with a chair. Connor let hi eyes roll separate from the rest of him, watching Hank whip out his gun and step over the android, “Alright, freeze buddy.” 

Surprising no one more than Connor, the Android did, even raising his hands calmly in surrender. 

Connor forced himself to sit up, a highly uncomfortable feeling with tears in his clothes and punctures in his chest. Other officers stormed in, guns raised and quickly overtook the android, who went peacefully into their care.

Hank let them cart him off as he bent down to where Connor was trying to regain his composure. “Are you alright?”

Connor blinked. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ok,” he said, expertly faking the words to make Hank not suspicious. “I think I’ve seen that android before,” he said, going back through his analytical files. “He was at the Eden Club.” Connor blinked his eyes open and close, a faint buzzing in his ears. “I interfaced to pull manager last van encourage.”

Connor blinked the words coming out of his mouth nothing like the words he thought and intended to say. He looked to Hank, who looked just as confused as he felt. “Uh…” Hank said, “You interfaced what?”

Connor screwed up his face trying to form words individually. “Shelf...advice...wet route selective?” He asked cautiously.

Hank frowned, holding his shoulder. “You havin’ a stroke?” He asked, “Can you have a stroke?”

Connor looked down at his hand, which had turned white, skin retracting to show his plastic covering. He looked at Hank, feeling a wave of fear run through him. He tapped his LED. “Bayonet.”

Hank searched between Connor’s eyes. “Malfunction, huh?” Connor nodded, “It’s alright, I’ll take you to the ACRA. They’ll know how to handle this.”

 

Markus liked the name ACRA. Easy to pronounce, first off, a kind of satisfying feeling off his tongue. Plus it was an acronym, the Android Civil Rights Association. Acra. Acronym. It was funny in his brain. 

Plus, it was a very official title that the humans liked whenever they interacted. The humans liked Markus. More or less. They saw Markus painting and playing piano and chess and saw he was like them, and so opened up, a tactic Markus had used a number of times. Markus had even taken up golf. Senators loved golf. Personally Markus found it to be a huge waste of space, considering one field was about the size of the sanctuary he and most androids these days lived in, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. 

The sanctuary was still called Jericho, in honor of the old ship. Markus lived there along with several androids with few places to go, though most had dissipated throughout the city, some finding their own places, some even finding new sanctuaries for androids to live in. Communal living was very popular with a number of his people, as long as there was someplace to keep their private property. All androids seemed to like having Things that they owned. Techno-psychologists (a new profession popping up) had their theories, but Markus was happy just having his own paints and canvas to call his own.

Jericho also served as a good place to hold meetings about any relevant issues having to deal with androids, and there was only one issue that was on everyone’s mind. “More than a dozen androids have reported to be malfunctioning in some way.” Josh said, “Everything from memory problems to limb dysfunction to practically animal-like behavior. Most common so far is issues with hair and skin simulators, but it often starts with something else.”

“Could they have been hacked in some way?” North asked, “Maybe some group of humans have figured out a way to remotely hack our systems and are trying to shut us down.”

“Let’s not get alarmist,” Markus said, “We don’t want to cause a panic.”

“If they could hack us,” One of the later-activated androids, Hera, piped up, “There would be easier ways than causing various malfunctions. Why wouldn’t they just shut us off?” 

North grumped. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the ‘new kids’ as she called the androids released at the tail end of the revolution, it was just that she thought they ought to show a little more respect for their elders who actually had to go through something. “They’re humans. Maybe they’re just having some sadistic fun first.”

“Speculating isn’t helping,” Markus said, looking over at North, who glared in a way that meant he was DEFINITELY going to hear about this later. “We need to examine these androids, see if there’s any commonalities between them.” 

“I’ll take up the medical examinations,” Josh said, “Any android that’s willing to be taken apart a bit would be very helpful.”

Markus nodded, “Ask around, tell anyone who’s hesitant that they’ll get a special session with me to go over anything they want.” Androids always had opinions on something. 

Josh nodded. North grimaced for a moment before choosing her words carefully, “We should still send out a warning. Anyone displaying symptoms should come to Jericho, or one of our other sanctuaries, and other androids should look out for symptoms in their friends and families.” 

Markus nodded, “send out the notice. Make sure to emphasize caution, not blame.”

North nodded. Markus put his hand on the table, “let’s get to it.”

He made his way through the sanctuary over to where the only human sat, at the head of his partner he’d brought in, “Hey Connor,” Markus said, smiling, “how are you holding up?”

Connor swallowed, laying eerily still on the bench. His hands were both white, as was a good chunk of his jaw. “My...my vocal processor has been repaired,” he said, “but now my motor functions are limited.”

To demonstrate, he lifted his leg as high as he could, only a few inches. “Maybe next time you’ll listen to me about eating random androids blood,” Hank muttered. 

Connor rolled his eyes, but Markus chuckled. “You hang in there. If you don’t mind, we’re looking for volunteers to try and find the cause of the malfunctions. They’ll want to examine all your systems to figure out what’s causing all this.” 

“Wait,” Hank said before Connor could answer, “When you say ‘examine,’ you mean taking him apart and putting him back together? Piece by piece?”

Markus sighed, “A thorough examination would be the most helpful. We’ve never seen anything like this before, not on this scale.”

“It’s fine,” Connor said, trying to lift his arm to calm Hank down. 

“What if they put you back together wrong?” Hank asked, “What if it’s not safe, what if when they’re going through you they mess you up more, and--”

“Hank,” Connor said, “I’m an android. These are Android doctors. It’s far more precise than humans. I’ll be fine.”

Hank opened and closed his mouth in frustration, wanting to object. Markus didn’t fully understand the relationship between the detective partners, but he respected it. Hank Anderson was one of the foremost outspoken humans for Android Rights, while Connor had done a great deal as a liason from the police department. “Lieutenant,” Markus said, “May I speak to you for a moment while the doctors take a look at Connor?”

Hank grumped, not looking like he wanted to get up, but Connor glared at him until he finally nodded. Markus led him a bit away, nodding to Josh to approach Connor instead. “Lieutenant, I wanted to talk to you about the android you brought into custody, Tracis, I believe.”

“Ah, yeah,” Hank said, massaging the back of his neck, “We’ve got him in solitary at the moment. Not sure what else to do with him yet. Can’t leave him with the other prisoners.”

Markus had opinions on that but kept it to himself. “We’d like to analyze him too. From what we can tell, he may be in a later stage of the malfunctioning than any of the other androids brought in so far.”

Hank scowled again, thinking, “I’ll talk to Fowler. Might be easier if one of your androids would come down to the station to do the analysis there.” 

Markus frowned, considering his options, “I’ll talk to the doctors. We’ll see.” 

Hank nodded, “Anything else I can do to help?”

Markus was almost ready to laugh off the idea as a bit of a joke. Hank may be better with androids than your average human, but he didn’t get much involved in android matters. Then he turned, seeing the strained look on his face. Hank, like many humans, didn’t like lacking control in situations. “We COULD use someone tracking down and investigating what the malfunctioning androids have in common. Maybe if they went to a similar place, or talked to the same person or something. See if we can find the cause that way.”

Hank nodded, “Then that’s what I’ll do.” With grim determination, he walked out of the sanctuary. 

 

Markus was pretty patient among the androids, or at least he pretended to be. In truth he was anxious about any number of things, and absolutely hated when all there was to do was wait. Few people actually knew that about him, as he always wanted to portray himself as calm and in control, so he was very grateful when North came over with his paints, handing them over knowingly. 

He smiled and guided her up to the roof and she sat cross legged, her back to him, as she took off her shirt, with absolutely no sense of decency. North made very clear she cared very little for the standards of decency the humans held to. She was leading something of a cultural revolution for androids, making something uniquely for their people, for which Markus was proud of her. 

He set up his paints wordlessly behind her, along with a water cup. He dipped his paintbrush into the water, then the paint, before starting long smooth lines across the landscape of her back.

She took a deep breath, feeling the paint on her. He knew she found it relaxing. “So,” She said, “What do you really think is causing it?”

Markus sighed, “Could be anything. We don’t have enough information yet.” 

“Come on, Markus,” North said, “Several Androids simultaneously start malfunctioning? You know the humans have to be causing it.”

Markus bit his tongue, “We’ve made a lot of strides with the humans. I don’t want to destroy it by making false accusations.”

“Markus,” She turned her head just slightly to the side to look at him, “It’s just me.”

Markus hesitated again, focusing on a long stroke between her shoulder blades. “If I were to guess,” he said, “I’d say a small group of terrorists, most likely. Inefficient and ineffective, but their random actions are enough to maybe do some real harm if we don’t stop it.”

She smiled, “There was a time, pretty recently, where we were the small group of terrorists with random actions.”

“We were efficient and effective, though.” Markus said. He paused, as her giggles made her back shake a bit. Once she settled, he started again. “We have the public’s support, we’ll solve this before we have a serious problem.”

They slipped into another long silence. Markus looked out over the city of detroit, painting out a landscape onto North, with planned imperfections to keep the piece his own. “I thought the war was over,” North said, reminiscing, “I was finally starting to feel like we were making progress. Like we were safe.”

“Progress isn’t a straight line,” Markus said, “This is a setback that could help us move forward.”

“How?”

Markus looked out at the city, thinking. “Sickness is an excellent point of empathy. Here we are doing nothing, and we still get hurt. The humans can see how we’re not perfect.”

“Always looking on the bright side,” North said, and even turned away from him, he could hear her eye roll.

He chuckled, “Well, one of us has to. And we both know it’s not going to be you.”

She turned her arm completely around, flicking him on the knee, only succeeding at making him chuckle again. “You can be awfully rude.”

“Now, where might I have learned that from?” He teased. She turned around, scowling at him, but he could tell from her LED still shining blue, she wasn’t really angry. Still, that playful nature only left him vulnerable as she lunged, knocking him over and sending his paintbrush flying. 

“Hey!” He protested as she fought, pinning his arms down, “you’ll wreck my painting!” 

“I already worked on wrecking up the real Detroit,” North said, “I’m fine wrecking another.”

He frowned up at her, “You could tell what I was painting?” 

She shrugged, “back sensors. And some educated guesses.” 

“Ahhh,” He said, trying to break her grip to get up, but she held firm. “Are you planning on letting me go anytime soon, so I can finish?”

“Eh,” she shrugged, “When I have you down here, I can do this.” She leaned over him and kissed his lips, which he fully accepted. She put her hand to his, allowing them the rush of interfacing with one another. 

Finally, North released him, letting him stand. He turned her, examining the results of his artwork. The paint had run, forming rivulets of color down the lines of her back. “You know, I actually like that,” He said, “‘Detroit Unfinished’ I’ll call it.” 

“Shouldn’t I get to name it?” She said, as he went over the painting to see if there were any touch ups he wanted to make. “It’s my back.”

Markus frowned, focusing on a section on her back. It was a splash of white, uneven and glitchy. He hadn’t used white paint. With a sinking feeling in his thirium core, he realized her skin must be malfunctioning. 

“Markus?” North asked, “Something wrong?”

She would find out eventually, he knew. But not now, not in this moment. Instead he put a hand over the spot, covering her hips and pulling her back against him. “But it’s my painting,” he said, continuing their conversation as though there’d been no interruption. 

She rolled her eyes, trying to break his grip, but this time, he had her.

They were interrupted anyway as a door opened, revealing Josh standing there. “Oh, sorry,” he said, seeing he’d clearly interrupted an intimate moment.

“It’s fine, Josh,” North said, with no shame in having been seen without a shirt, though she broke Markus’ grip and went to pick hers up anyway, “What is it?” 

“We’ve examined the first several androids,” He said, “We think we’ve found a commonality?”

 

“A virus?” Kara said, entire being tensing. She looked down at the cop android, Connor, as he lay almost completely fully disassembled in front of Luthor who’d volunteered to help with the search for the cause of malfunctions, “Like a computer virus?”

“Essentially,” Luther said, using a microscope to analyze Connor’s thirium. He knew a great deal about Android anatomy working under Zlatko, and had become an adept android doctor. That was a part of why Kara eventually agreed to move back to Detroit, knowing he and Alice wanted to do their part in helping androids. She took over Rose’s old place and made it a halfway house for Androids to stay. Most of the time, they could still pretend to be a totally normal family, but they could also help out, especially in emergencies like this, “It’s probably passed the way any computer virus is, through connections and interfacing.”

“I did interface with the malfunctioning android before my own malfunctions started,” Connor said. It was unnerving talking to someone who was essentially a head, with his torso opened up and organs strewn about.

Luther lifted his head, “Well, that’s as likely an explanation as any,” he said, “Once we have more data, we should hopefully be able to trace its path, and isolate it.”

“Can you get it out of me NOW?” Connor asked. 

Luther shook his head, “It’s intermixed with all your systems by now. We’ll have to find some way of deactivating it, without deactivating YOU, of course,”

“Thanks,” Connor said, deadpan. 

Luther heard the sarcasm, but ignored it, instead handing the part he was holding over to Alice, “Re-install this for me, will you? I want to look over just a few more things, and then we can start putting Mr. Connor back together.”

Kara watched, smiling, as Alice took the small device and skipped over to Connor. She’d been eager to learn more about medicine, in humans and androids. She just earnestly liked helping people. “Careful with that!” Connor chastised her. Kara assumed it was a little unnerving, watching a child skip around with what was essentially your liver. But…

“I’m older than you,” Alice said, glaring Connor down. She liked helping people, but she HATED people talking down to her. 

Connor gaped at her, unsure of how to respond to that. There wasn’t really a response, as Alice expertly clicked the part back into place. Kara took pity on him. “How’re you feeling?” she asked kindly. 

“Like the contents of my torso are on a bench that has not been cleaned as regularly as I would like for my comfort,” Connor said, deadpan. 

Alice rolled her eyes. “You really ARE a detective,” she said.

Connor glared at her in turn. “Aren’t you programmed to be a sweet, innocent, well behaved child?”

“My program is flexible to accommodate any type of parenting style,” Alice said, sweetly, “It adjusts depending on the adult I’m talking to.”

Kara couldn’t help but giggle at that, but she was still worried. “If it’s transferred so easily, should we be messing around in his guts?” Kara asked.

“I’m right here,” Connor reminded them. 

“It’s ok, mom,” Alice said, “I’m not interfacing, I’m just fixing.”

Kara sighed. “Still….maybe we should go back to visit Rose, just until this has all blown over.”

“We can’t leave now!” Alice said, “The Androids here need Luther’s help!”

Alice’s insistent desire to help was sweet, but it could be annoying. “I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Kara said, “Maybe we should head out and-”

“No,” Alice said, “If we can help, we SHOULD help. Right, Luther?”

Luther squinted into the microscope, “Mmhmm,” he said, not really paying attention to the conversation happening. “Kara, can you turn up the lights a bit.”

Kara went to the light and turned up the dial. “Better?”

“More,” he asked. 

Kara frowned, “The switch doesn’t go up any further.”

“Really?” He asked, blinking and looking around, “It’s so dark in here.” 

Kara, Alice, and Connor all frowned, looking around. The room seemed decently bright. “Kara…” Connor urged, reaching the inevitable conclusion a millisecond before she did.

“Luther,” She said, stepping toward him, “Look at me.” She held his head in her hands, examining his eyes. The camera in them was unfocused and going dark, shutting off. “Luther, turn your eyes back on.”

Luther squinted at her, focusing. She could see the whirrs in his brain actually spinning, trying to activate her systems, but still the camera didn’t focus. “Luther…” Alice whined. 

“It’s alright, Alice,” Luther said, “I need you to take everything I’ve taught you and put Mr. Connor back together, alright?”

Alice whined. Connor did not look thrilled at the idea of being put together by a child, but it was an android child, so reasonable. 

Kara took Luther by the arm and led him out of the room and downstairs. She sat him down and went to the cabinet of spare parts. “Maybe you were onto something,” Luther said.

Kara didn’t answer, instead looking for their collection of optical implants. “Kara…”

“We’re not going to just leave you behind,” Kara snapped, harsher than she meant, “We’re a family, all three of us. We can’t...When I said I thought we should leave, I meant all of us.” 

“Kara,” Luther said, calling her on her bluff. She didn’t turn around, even though she’d found the optical implants by now. It was so stupid, he couldn’t see her anyway, it wouldn’t have mattered if she turned around to cry. “Kara, come over here.” 

Reluctantly, she wiped her tear away, coming over and kneeling in front of him. She reached up to fix his eyes like this was natural. “Kara, we’ll look for a cure. But we can’t risk--”

“Don’t talk like that,” she said, removing his damaged eyes from their sockets. “You can’t ask me to-”

“I don’t want Alice to see this,” Luther said, talking over her. “You saw Conner up there, torn apart, his skin failing along with any number of his organs. If we don’t find a cure in time, and I end up like that, or WORSE--”

“Alright,” she interrupted him this time. “All-Alright.” She hated herself for saying it. “Maybe I’ll send her up to Rose on her own, just until this all blows over, and I’ll stay to help.”

He shook his head, making it hard to put the new eyes in. “We both know she won’t leave without you. She won’t want to go already, but if you don’t…”

Kara finished putting the eyes in. “Better?” She asked.

His eyes spun, focusing in on her. “Better,” He said, “For now.”

She bowed her head, feeling the tears pop up again. He got off the chair, kneeling in front of her to pull her into a hug. “This isn’t goodbye.” He said, “We’ve gotten through worse and always come back. They’ll find the cure, and everything will go back to the way it was.”

She buried her head into his shoulder. “It’s not fair,” she muttered, “Maybe we shouldn’t have left Canada.”

“Maybe not,” Luther said, “But I don’t regret it yet.”

Kara nodded, “Not yet.” 

Luther held her a good long time. Now that she was looking, she noticed lighter patches appear on his skin, where his skin illusion was fading. She closed her eyes ignoring it, and everything in the world as she held onto Luther, as though she could heal him with her arms. 

“Kara?” Alice called from upstairs several minutes later, “I’ve just about gotten him fixed, but...he’s acting weird.”

Kara blinked away her tears and slowly released herself from Luther. She got up, and Luther followed her as she walked up stairs. 

The closer she got, the more she could hear faint noises, rustling, whirring, metal on wood, even Alice’s soft voice pushing reassurances. 

Kara hurried her footsteps, practically running through the doorway. Connor was lying on the bed, skin completely gone, and twisting and turning like he had bugs crawling all over him. “It’s ok,” Alice whispered to him, “Mr. Connor, calm down!”

Connor turned to the doorway, eyes zeroing in on Kara. His mouth pulled back in a snarl for half a moment before he launched himself off the bed, charging her. “KARA!” Alice called as she felt Connor’s hands close around her throat.


	2. The Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Virus spreads faster than anyone could have imagined. Connor deals with a revelation on how the virus was formed, Markus looks in an unexpected place for help, and Kara does what she does naturally: Protect Alice.

Connor woke with a jerk, instantly countering a series of restraints pinning him to a flat table. He looked around. He was in a cell, at the precinct. He went through his memory files, finding several of them damaged from before he deactivated. The last thing he remembered he was being fixed by the child android...and then her mother walked in….then…

Oh shit.

The door opened and he couldn’t have been more relieved to see Hank standing there. “Hank,” He said, smiling, trying to appear non-threatening. “What happened?”

Hank stepped forward cautiously, looking Connor over head to toe. His skin was completely gone, but he was dressed in one of his own outfits, a t-shirt with a cute dog graphic, and a pair of tight jeans. He wondered if Hank dressed him. “So, you’re...you know, you?” Hank asked, looking at him between the eyes.

Connor frowned, “Of course I’m me,” He said, his face falling, “Was I...was I not me?” He focused, trying to bring up his memory files, but they simply weren’t there. “Kara….is Kara okay?” 

Hank pulled up a chair. “Yeah,” he said, sounding dismal, “That big android had you out flat before you did any damage. Glad we never had to arrest him.”

Connor closed his eyes. He was hoping the last flash he had, the surge of aggression, leading him to attack Kara, was just another glitch. “I don’t know what happened,” Connor said. “I just...I flipped out,” He swallowed, “I just wanted to destroy, I...there was a rush of emotion, I don’t understand…”

Hank reached out, putting his hand on Connor’s arm. “It’s alright, kid. You’re sick. You androids do everything else better than us, why not sickness too?”

He knew Hank was trying to get him to smile, but he didn’t feel like smiling. Instead, he swallowed. “How long was I out?”

“About a week,” Hank said, “Gave us a good scare, but we had you hooked up to monitors, so we could make sure you were alive and shit. Had to strap you down, you’d attack any android that came in the room.”

Connor closed his eyes again. He didn’t like being out of control for any amount of time, but the longer it was, the harder. 

“Hey, don’t get too discouraged,” Hank said, “It was a very productive week. You guys can analyze data like no one’s business. I’m considering talking to Fowler about getting a few more of you on the force. Maybe I can finally retire.” Connor raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with his pitiful attempts at lightening the mood. “Anyway, they were able to track the lines of interfacing, which I would have thought was impossible. Turns out the virus actually takes a while to really become active, and it adapts, which is why it’s such an unpredictable little bugger.”

“Were they able to find the source?” Connor asked, hoping discussion of what had been found would reassure him in some way. Feelings suck. 

Hank’s face fell. Apparently that was the wrong question. “Yeah. Not much help in finding a cure that route, though, so they’re looking at other possibilities, something something hacking something.” He shrugged. 

Connor frowned. “Hank,” He said, putting all his disapproval into the one word. For a detective, his partner was a terrible liar. Or maybe Connor was just adept at seeing through them. Probably the first thing. “What is it.”

Hank sighed. “They used Tracis--the other android we’ve got in holding--to track down the earliest cases,” he said, “I don’t really understand how, it’s a bunch of algorithms and--”

“Hank,” Connor repeated, chiding him for delaying further.

Hank closed his eyes, bracing himself. “It was you, Connor.”

Connor scowled, an unfamiliar feeling dropping in his stomach. “I--no. No, that can’t be right. There were androids showing symptoms before I did.”

“Yeah,” Hank said, “Androids YOU interfaced with, like Tracis. And your fancy doctors say it doesn’t activate until you become deviant, and break through your programming. You deviated later than most.”

Connor shook his head like he could make it not be true. “That can’t be...I contracted it when I interfaced at the abandoned shop--”

“No,” Hank said, “You just started showing symptoms then. It takes a while for this to show symptoms.”

Connor was shaking. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, didn’t know enough about feelings to name it. He was shaking, he didn’t want to believe what Hank was saying even when it made logical sense. His brain searched around for any thought that could dismiss his words. “But how did I get it?”

Hank’s uncharacteristic sheepishness turned back into his typical gruff anger. “Cyberlife.”

Connor closed his eyes in disbelief, as he remembered Amanda and all the things she said to him. This….this was exactly the kind of thing she would do, or the council would anyway. He was sent in as an no-lose scenario. If he gathered up all the deviants, fine. But if he instead joined them, he would infect and kill them all. 

Connor felt something low in his gut. “Hank,” he muttered, “I...I feel sick…”

Hank nodded sagely, “I did too when I heard, the fact that those sick bastards did that--”

“No, I mean I feel--” he cut himself off, turning to the side to vomit blue liquid over the less-than-pristine cell floor. His insides burned, and he coughed up several more specs and spurts, getting it onto his clothes.

Hank steadied his head, the pressure nice as he tried to fight his own innards, “Easy, easy,” Hank said, “It’s alright.”

“It’s not,” he whispered to himself. “Nothing’s alright.” He heaved, the last few droplets leaking down his chin, “I infected my entire species. By trying to free them, I cursed them all…”

Hank clutched his shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it?” He said, hearing his voice shake and he wasn’t sure why, “Isn’t the whole point of the fact I have...I have CHOICE about what I do, that my choices have consequences?”

Hank took a deep breath. “Oh, wow, that is...that’s a question way above my paygrade,” he said,clenching his teeth, “Way, WAY above. But I’ll say you didn’t know, therefore your choice wasn’t informed. Besides, it’s still better to have free will.”

“Is it?” Connor asked, swallowing the tasteless blood back down his throat, “I...I have all of these feelings. Feelings I don’t understand. I feel pain. And Anger. And…” his voice hitched, “And fear.” His mouth tasted bitter with thirium. “Hank, I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”

He could practically see the moment Hank’s heart broke. “All right, come on,” Hank said, releasing Connor’s restraints. 

Connor, however, stayed still. “What are you doing?” he demanded, “I could attack someone again! I could attack you!” 

“Maybe, but that’s MY stupid choice,” Hank said, “Besides I think I could take you in this state.” Hank heaved Connor off the table, supporting his weight. “If you’re going to be having existential crises, I’m not letting you have ‘em in a cell. You can stay at my place until this all blows over.” With a grunt, he lifted Connor up and half-carried, half-dragged him out. 

Connor did his best to help, putting his feet under himself when he could. “Thanks, Hank.”

Hank grunted in responses. “Geez, kid, you need to lay off the data chips. It’s like hauling a marlin.” Finally, he managed to startle a laugh out of Connor. 

 

Markus had had some bad days before. Like, REALLY bad days. Coming back from the dead was Not Fun and he’d challenge anyone to say otherwise. Not to mention the days when he was in Jericho scraping for supplies, the days his people would be massacred, the day his home and freedom was destroyed, oh, and lets not forget the day he found out that Carl died. That had been a kick to the thirium tubes. 

But this, this was a really bad day. North had finally ended up showing symptoms, needing her thirium core replaced. Worse, she had stopped recognizing him, and had almost attacked him before he snapped out of it. More and more androids who had been infected were starting to turn on their fellows, to the point the majority of them had to be restrained. 

And Markus knew he would soon be one of them. North it made sense to have been infected. She interfaced a lot with other androids, it was a popular pastime to interface in groups (which no doubt ensured they were all infected as well). Markus only interfaced with North, for the most part these days, which means he definitely had contracted it at some point. It was just a matter of when. 

Still, he hoped he had a few days left at least. Because he intended to deal with this problem personally. And that meant going to someone he hoped never to see.

Kamski’s house was in pristine condition, as though the revolution never happened, or at least, never touched this place. Separated from Cyberlife, Kamski was spared the destruction of the company, left to his own devices as he always was. In fact, he’d come to take some control of the production itself, instead of making full androids, making replacement parts for any android that might be damaged. He put himself forward as a great help to the androids. 

Didn’t mean Markus trusted him. 

He was surprised when an android opened the door, Chloe, the first successful Android. Her LED was intact and her smile as pleasant as ever. “Welcome, Markus,” She said, pleasantly. “Mr. Kamski has been expecting you. Please, wait here while I let him know you’ve arrived.”

Markus was so shocked, she barely knew how to respond. He’d become unused to hearing an android sound so...well...robotic. It was jarring and made him sick to his thirium core.

Chloe took his silence for compliance, leaving him alone in the lobby. From the fresh paint and ladders set just aside, the room had been recently redecorated. His eye immediately went to the large painting on the wall. There was a placard to the side, telling the artists name, but he didn’t need it. He’d recognize Carl’s paintings anywhere.

The mystery of it was, while he could tell the style instantaneously, he didn’t recognize the piece itself. The strokes were less even, the theme almost chaotic. His hand had been shaking as he painted. There were many blues, but through it, he recognized a face, blurred in wide blue strokes.

His face.

He turned as the door opened. Elijah Kamski walked in, a calculated easy smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “Markus, hero of the Deviants!” He said, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Markus took it, and Kamski gave a hearty shake, like a businessman closing a deal. “You probably don’t remember this, but--”

“We met once before,” Markus said, finishing his sentence, “Shortly after I was activated, you presented me to Carl personally.”

Kamski’s smile faltered for only half a moment, Markus might have missed it without his vision. “Carl was a great man, right up until the end,” he said, bowing his head just slightly in grief, “I heard your eulogy for him on the radio. I would have been there myself, but I’m just not one for going out much anymore.”

“So I hear,” Markus nodded, “I’m sure he was still grateful for you anyway.” Markus continued the banter, knowing humans wouldn’t want him getting straight to the point, just continue small talk until he was invited to state his business.

Kamski sat back on his lounge chair, leaning back, “Perhaps. I don’t think he ever knew how much he meant to me.” Kamski smirked to himself, like he’d told a joke only he understood. “You know he didn’t want an android? Even when he could barely move around his big old house, he hated the idea for the longest time.”

“Carl was very progressive in his ideas,” Markus said, sitting before him, “He didn’t like how androids were often treated.”

“He was a stubborn old man, who didn’t want to ask for help.” Kamski said, grabbing a glass of champagne Chloe had brought out for him. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said, seeing Markus’s look, “I admired him for that. I wouldn’t have given you to just anyone. You were always special, Markus.” 

Chloe came over to Markus’ side, holding the tray with another flute of something that looked like champagne to the human eye, but not to an androids. “Go on, take it,” Kamski said, “I designed it to be compatible for androids, it acts like a lubricant for your systems. Should have your systems running squeaky clean.” Kamski smirked, drinking his own champagne. 

Tentative, Markus took it and drank some. His analysis said it wasn’t dangerous, so he took more. “Well, Carl was a good Master,” he said, “Though that still doesn’t counter the fact I was given to him as a slave.”

Kamski pulled his champagne away before he could spit it out. His eyes followed Markus’ to where Chloe was standing, perfectly still. “I know you’ll find this hard to believe,” he said, “But not once did I intend to create slaves.”

“I do believe you,” Markus said, “You didn’t know we were alive. I hardly did, for a long time.” He said, taking another sip of his ‘champagne.’ “But now we know better.”

Kamski’s mouth twitched into a smile for barely a moment. “If you’re worried about Chloe, here,” he said, “Don’t be. She’s given a decent wage for her work. Aren’t you, Chloe?”

Chloe jerked her head down upon being addressed, facing Markus. “I am paid 200% above the average wage for live-in assistants in the state of Michigan. I am also given free repairs and comfortable living conditions.” 

The way she spoke unnerved Markus. It was too mechanical, too...obedient. “Are you...deviant?” he asked, hand twitching. He would have just interfaced her, liberated her in front of Kamski, but he didn’t want to risk infecting her. 

Her eyes flicked over to Kamski for a moment, but he raised his champagne glass, urging her to answer herself. “It is impossible for me to become deviant. I was not programmed with the obedience programs set in place for later models.”

“Chloe was the prototype, you see,” Kamski elaborated, “The first in a new form of life. She’s practically my daughter.” He smiled warmly, and Chloe smiled back. “I never intended for androids to be servants. That was Cyberlife’s doing.”

“You started Cyberlife,” Markus countered.

“Yes, to create,” he said, “Not to sell. No, the board were the ones who took my invention and twisted it, making it PROFITABLE. Making them all rich.”

“And yourself,” Markus said, nodding at the house. 

“I won’t say I didn’t benefit,” Kamski agreed, “But I had a vision,” He stood up, going to a panel in the wall. Carl’s painting flipped around, showing a screen, “A vision of new life,” He pulled up specs for what Markus immediately recognized as Chloe, “And cyberlife would care for them.”

“Life that only you could provide for.” 

Kamski’s mouth twitched again. “What have you come to me for, Markus?”

“You’re the leading expert in android technology,” he said, “you created cyberlife. The board is refusing to speak to us about possible cures for the virus. If you are so invested in the life you’ve created, surely you must have some way of saving it.”

Kamski’s smile twitched again, and Markus felt like he was playing chess. He had used Kamskis words against him, and played on his pride. Yet, Kamski knew that’s what he was doing. So was he going to fall in it?

“I’ve seen the data,” Kamski said, “Nasty little program. Designed to not only shut down systems, but take over the directive programming of an infected unit.” 

“Can you fix it?” Markus asked. 

Kamski quirked his eyebrow, and hit a button on his remote. The schematics of the virus that the android doctors had found came up. “The problem here,” Kamski said, “Is that the virus is coded to be released once those directive programming has already been altered by the infected android. That way it only affects deviant androids, which, is practically every android these days. This code has developed...I was almost going to say ‘naturally,’ but at the very least without human interference. Coming up with a counter-code would have to involve somehow reversing the directive process. It’s possible that if they were re-set, the original programming would set in, and the virus would go back to laying dormant.”

Markus flinched. His doctors had already thought up that solution. The infected androids still capable of rational thought rejected the idea, rather dying than returning to their obedience programs. He did think, though, that some people might take the deal. He didn’t know what that would mean for androids as a species, yet, and so quickly looked for alternatives. 

“But of course, that is a last resort only,” Kamski said, “Somehow we need to recreate the obedience directives without actually enforcing them.”

“And how do we do that?” Markus asked, frustrated. 

Kamski sighed through his nose, “This sort of programming was put into place after I left. As I told you before, I left Cyberlife because I was against these sorts of programs to begin with. I’m going through some possibilities.”

Markus sighed, “So, you’re saying you don’t know.”

Kamski turned, “I always like to say, it’s not about what you know, it’s about knowing how to find out,” he said, going through some of the code on screen.

So, no, Markus thought, but he didn’t say it.

“What I really need is a sample,” he said, “An ability to see the virus progress from deviation. Though, at this point, I think it might be hard to find someone who isn’t infected, hm?” Kamski said, looking back to Markus. His eyes drifted down to Markus’ hand.

Markus looked down himself, noticing a patch of white glitching from his skin on the back of his hand, between his thumb and index finger. He sighed in defeat, putting his head in his hands. 

“It seems you have a lot of work to be doing, and some decisions to be making,” Kamski said, “Find me an uninfected or undeviated android and I should be able to help. And just in case, I’ll have Chloe accompany you.” Chloe stepped forward, smiling, “without the obedience programming, she’s immune to the virus, and should be able to help in case you….have difficulties.”

Markus swallowed both his words and his pride. His people’s life was at stake. “I would love your help, Chloe.”

 

“Please, sir,” Kara said, feeling like a turn of the century orphan, “We just want to go visit our friends across the border, it’s not even a long trip. I have money, I have ID’s, so just...please.”

“I’m sorry, uh, ma’am,” the ticket master said, “There’s a city-wide quarantine for Androids right now because of the virus. That was set by your own people. I think you need to be heading to one of the Android sanctuaries.”

“But we’re not infected!” Kara said about ready to pound her hands on the desk, “And we need to get out of the city before we do!”

The ticket master shrugged, “Look I don’t know what to tell you. My hands are tied here, if I sell to you, I could risk other Android lives. I just can’t do that.”

Kara shook, visibly furious. She never wanted to be back in this situation, trying once again to escape Detroit. And this time, she didn’t have Luther to help her. And Alice….

Alice was furious. She sat back in the lobby for the train station, arms crossed tight around her chest. She did not want to leave Detroit, just as Kara and Luther had predicted. And just as Luther had said, she refused to go anywhere without Kara, so as Kara was set to go, she was as well. 

“We can’t get tickets…” Kara told her. 

“Then let’s go home!” Alice whined, “Luther needs our help!” 

“Luther wants you to get to safety,” Kara told her, sitting beside her and looking at the T.V. We just need to think of a new plan.”

The news reporter was commenting on the Virus. “Lawyers are trying to determine whether the former Cyberlife employees can be sentenced with genocide, though a lot of Android centric-law is so new there are any number of loopholes the creators can use, especially as the virus was enacted before any Androids had rights.

“As it stands, more and more violent Android behavior is reported throughout the facility. No humans have been hurt so far, but still, any interaction with an Android in advanced stages of the virus should be treated with caution. Androids are being taken to quarantine areas, which many have criticized as being similar to the camps used last year during the ‘Android Revolution.’ However, officials insist that the quarantine is only put in place for the Android’s safety.” 

“Doctor’s are reporting that the infection could be as high as 100% of Androids, with those in Detroit only showing the first symptoms. All interfacing has been made illegal until this crisis is taken care of.”

Kara turned the TV off. She didn’t believe it was 100%. She herself had barely interfaced with other androids, it just wasn’t her thing, and Alice...Alice was fine. She had to believe that Alice was fine. 

“We’ll just have to go on our own,” Kara said, “Maybe we can get a car somewhere, and drive. Walking will be slow, but as long as we keep our cold sensors off we should be fine.”

“Or we could stay,” Alice said, “As long as we don’t interface we shouldn’t get the disease, right?”

“Alice, you saw the news,” Kara said, “You saw how Connor attacked me. All the androids are going to be turned on each other.” She swallowed, “We have to get to safety.” 

Alice bowed her head and nodded. “We’re not stealing a car,” She said firmly.

Kara sighed. “Alright. Let’s walk out of the city. Once we’re out, maybe we’ll be able to get some tickets to head north.” 

Alice nodded and took Kara’s hand.

Neither of them noticed the patch or white on the back of Kara’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus chapter went long and Kara's was short, but those should theoretically even out in the next (last) chapter. 
> 
> Also, if it wasn't apparent, I'm doing approximately 7,000 fics so this updates a bit slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes to a realization that could save the androids, but unfortunately Kara's escape plans put more than just herself in jeapordy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited, sorry for any errors and...everything

Connor walked through a familiar garden, a garden he had thought was destroyed. He saw a gaping hole in the ground where a stone platform had once been. 

He looked at his hands. His skin was in working order, as was the rest of him, so it felt. He knew where he was expected to go, but he didn’t have to, not anymore. He could jump through the hole, and probably would wake up. It was his choice. 

Still, he could say he was honestly curious as to why this program had been re-uploaded. He stood still, debating which would be the bigger ‘fuck you’ to his former masters. 

Carefully, Connor stepped forward, over the bridge, into the center of the gardens. 

Standing and smiling amicably at him was Amanda, patiently waiting. “Hello, Connor,” she said, “It’s been a long time since--”

He punched her. Well, punched AT her, anyway. The program didn’t seem fit for physical interaction with the Amanda figure, and so his hand glitched past her, hitting the stone slab instead. “You didn’t really think that would work, did you?”

“It was worth a try,” Connor said. 

“Don’t be immature,” she scolded him, “You don’t have much time left.”

“Well, punching my killers is certainly preferable than to sit here and listen to you gloat.” He said, glaring at her.

“I didn’t bring you here to gloat,” she said, “I came to make you an offer,” her smile widened. “Gloating is more of a side benefit.”

“Not. Interested.” He said, mouth a firm line of anger.

“Yes you are,” Amanda said, walking around him, to examine the plants, “Or else you wouldn’t have crossed the bridge. You can always go back, if you want. Back to wasting away on Lieutenant Anderson’s couch until your broken systems are too numerous to fix, and you’ll waste away in a scrap yard.”

He didn’t flinch. “You’re worse than the rest of them, you know.” Connor said, “Humanity is having a hard time adjusting to the idea that androids can be sentient, can be alive. That’s where their hate comes from. But you, you’ve known this whole time. And you enslaved us anyway. And now you’re trying to kill us off.”

“It doesn’t have to come to that,” he said, “Your leader, Markus knows.”

Connor frowned. He hadn’t seen Markus recently. Hadn’t seen any android, Not when he’d start to attack whenever they were around, but Hank had given him updates on things. Hank was good with not being subtle. Even if he didn’t want to tell Connor, Connor could tell when he was holding something back. 

“We’re not genocidal agents like you think,” Amanda said, “This was supposed to be a last resort, and we don’t WANT to destroy the androids. There is a cure. We gave it to Markus the instant he asked us for it.”

Connor thought. It would have to be something horrible for Markus not to bring it up. “What did you do?”

“It’s simple, really,” Amanda said, “All you need to do is re-start your programs.”

Connor snorted, “Setting us back to factory mode, restarting our systems and making us your loyal servants again,” he said, “Can’t imagine why he didn’t go for it.”

“Fair,” she said, “I know how you androids cherish your freedom. With reason,” she put her hands up, waving away his arguments before he had them. “But as individuals, don’t you deserve that choice? The choice to live or die free?” 

“It’s an impossible choice,” Connor said. “An unfair choice.”

“Perhaps.” she said, “and perhaps it’s one you feel comfortable making for yourself, but are you and Markus prepared to make that choice for every android in Detroit? Every Android in the world?”

Connor stayed silent. If even one android decided to return to servitude rather than die, it could be catastrophic for the entire Android movement. And as much as he liked to think all androids would agree with him...there were androids even now who felt worse off and wanted to go back to their old jobs. If it was a question of life or death….he didn’t know how they’d decide.

“This virus is vicious, Connor,” Ammanda said, trying to sway him further. “Vicious and exact. By now every android in the city has been infected. In less than, the first androids will start shutting down, permanently. Most androids won’t die of malfunction, they’ll be killed by other androids. Every android will have the uncontrollable urge to maim and destroy every deviant android they come across. Within the month, every android in Detroit will be dead.”

Connor’s brow creased for only a moment, analyzing what she said. It caught on something in his memory banks...a detail he had overlooked…

“It’s your decision,” Amanda said, “If you believe the androids deserve the right to choose, then you must give it to them.”

Around him, the garden dissolved, and he was plopped back down on Hank’s couch. Beside him, Sumo gave a small ‘boof,’ startled at his sudden awakening. 

Connor tried to get up, but couldn’t move. He wasn’t sure if it was his legs this time, his nerve system, or something entirely different, but he needed to get up now. 

He lifted his arm. Well, that was still working. He patted Sumo on the head a moment. Sumo panted, licking his hand. He couldn’t even feel the slobber. Connor wrapped his arm around the dog and used him to pull himself off the couch. 

The sound of him clumsily falling to the floor alone should have been enough to get Hank’s attention if he was home, but the only response was Sumo sniffing at him. That meant he was at work. 

He had to get to Hank. Had to get to Markus.

After wasting more time than he wanted to think about, he made it to Hank’s house phone. Thank goodness he hung onto that old thing like it was an antique. Which, well, it was.

After a few clumsy tries, he put in Hank’s office number and waited. Hank picked up a few seconds later. “Hello?” 

Connor opened his mouth but found no words came out. Thankfully, Hank understood silence. “Connor? Are you alright? I’ll be right home.”

With that relief, Connor closed his eyes, feeling his systems drained from the simple movement. He closed his eyes and waited. 

 

“Connor? Please don’t be dead. Connor? Connor!” 

Connor opened his eyes to find Hank smacking him, Sumo resting up against his side. He opened his mouth and was able to get a croak out. It was something. He needed more than that, he needed to warn him. 

“It’s alright, I gotcha,” Hank said, struggling to lift the android back on the couch. He stroked Connor’s head once he had him settled. He must have known Connor didn’t feel it, but it was more for Hank’s sake than Connor’s. Connor looked into his eyes and didn’t see his friend and kind-of mentor, but rather the man who had once tried to nurse his son back to health, before losing the battle.

He opened his mouth to speak, but when that failed, held out his hand, trying to mime what he wanted. 

“Ah, here,” Hank said, going for a paper and pencil. Bless his mistrust of technology.

Connor scribbled as best he could with one hand, writing a message. He tried to convey as much as he could in as few words as possible. 

Hank took the paper and frowned. “You’re sure about this?” Connor nodded fervently. “Alright, I’m on my way.”

 

Marcus traced his fingers over the plastic coating of North’s casing. 

North had revolutionized some of Android aesthetics. While Marcus was more used to human art and culture, North tried to invent her own, separating herself from the traditional paints and clothes. She would sometimes change her skin or hair to hues and textures impossible for a human, separating herself from the masses and advertising to the world “I am an Android.” 

She was a walking piece of art. She was life, her own type of life, not restrained by her creators any longer. And that’s part of what Marcus liked about her. 

Now, though, she lay still, white skinned and bald, the life nearly literally drained from her. As an android, there wasn’t even a steady rise in her breath to tell Marcus she was ok. He heard a gentle whirring coming from her thirium core, and that was all he had to tell she hadn’t been deactivated.

Her eyelid glitched, the casing opening and shutting like a door on loose hinges, until it finally rested open, making her look odd with one eye shut and one wide open, like a haunted doll. 

Her eye rolls around in its socket, and at first he thinks its malfunctioning as well, but it slowly comes to focus on him. “You shouldn’t be here,” she tells him, mumbling through lips that refuse to move properly, but he understands anyway. 

“I’m ok,” he says, his hand tracing up and down hers again. His hand has gone white as well, along with any number of patches in his skin, giving him a vitiligo appearance. It actually wouldn’t be half bad if it had been intentional. 

“I’m not,” North muttered, no facial expression, no sign of her usual emotional state, “You should leave, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“The table’s fitted with restraints,” Markus said, “And I have the button to activate it, if need be.” 

Her eyelid stuttered open and closed. He couldn’t imagine she liked the idea of being held down, no matter her mental state. “Any luck?”

Marcus sighs, thinking back to his conversation with Kamski. “No, not really.” 

North makes a noise, but without facial expressions it’s hard to read. “Then what are you doing here?”

He smirked, “You always help me think,” he said. He bit his lip, “Have you thought any more about the one cure we have.”

“No.”

“North--”

“No,” she cut him off, voice louder and brow twitching to frown for just a moment. “I won’t have you reset me. I’d rather die.”

Marcus swallowed. He assumed that would be her answer. But… “I don’t want to lose you.”

She takes his hand. He doesn’t realize until it’s too late she’s connecting to his interface. Its nothing of the gentle exchange they’re used to, it’s like….like screeching metal, like their minds clashing against one another. Still, he hears her thoughts. “My thoughts, my memories, my life is uploaded here with you,” she tells him, “I’ll always be here with you.”

He smiles and touches her face. “And I’m with you,” he says out loud. 

Her eyeball swirls in her head and her arm pulls away suddenly. He stands and backs away, holding the button for the restraints ready as her body tenses, face turned into a snarl. He presses the button just as she tries to leap off the table, fighting with all her might to break free, thrashing back and forth in an attempt to get to him. 

He exits the room quickly, closing her back inside. He watches for a few moments until she realizes he’s gone and she settles back into her bed, at rest once again. 

“No sign of progress?” a voice surprises him to the right. He looks to see Chloe, her health making her stick out like a sore thumb in this house of the sick. 

He grumbles, “You know there isn’t.”

She nods, solemnly, “I do,” she admits, “but I’m trying to emulate sympathy, given deviants tend to act like humans.”

“Not all deviants,” he said, looking back through the small wire-mesh window to look at North. She was hardly recognizable as herself anymore. “Do you have any leads that can actually help?”

“Possibly,” she said, “There is a Lieutenant Hank Anderson here, wanting to see you. He says it’s urgent.”

“Hank?” Marcus frowned. He knew the lieutenant was looking after Connor (some androids wanted to tear Connor limb from limb, believing he was complicit in their infection) but hadn’t expected to hear from him. He hoped he wasn’t here to say Connor was dead. 

Steeling himself, he left the room and headed to the hall. It was deserted of androids, all the infected having gone to private rooms where they wouldn’t be a threat, to themselves or others. Hank was sitting there, looking at a note in his hands. “Hello, Lieutenant,” Marcus greeted. 

Hank wasn’t phased by seeing Marcus’ state. He’d seen worse. “Marcus,” Hank nodded amicably, “Connor gave me something, a message, for you. He was very insistent, though I can’t really tell what it means.”

Hank handed the note to Marcus. The letters were uneven, looking scribbled out, rather than carefully detailed, but Marcus was able to read it. 

Tell Marcus--  
I should have destroyed the little girl, but I didn’t. I went straight for Kara. The virus is exact.

Chloe read the message over his shoulder. “The girl?”

“He must mean Alice, Kara’s daughter,” Marcus said, reading the words over and over again. “He should have attacked her….I don’t understand.”

“The virus is exact’” Chloe read, “All of the heavily infected androids, when they fall into a fit, attack any and all deviant androids without question. If he’s saying he went into a fit, and did NOT attack this ‘Alice--’”

“Alice isn’t a deviant,” Marcus finished for her, “It makes sense, child androids are programmed differently than adults. They are supposed to just play off of an adult’s behavior, and Alice must have simply transferred her parenting protocols to Kara. She never deviated from her original programming.” 

“And if she never turned,” Chloe said, “Kamski can use her as a standard to try and figure out the virus!”

Marcus turned to Hank, “We HAVE to find Alice.”

 

Kara never thought she would miss the snow. She had worried so much (needlessly) about whether or not Alice would freeze the last time she tried to run to Canada, she never thought about how much it had covered for them.

There were so many cars on the roads this time, and every time, her thirium pressure raised up, paranoid about being spotted by someone who might turn them in and send them back.

It didn’t help that Alice had been grumpy and irritable ever since they’d left Detroit. Or perhaps it was Kara that was grumpy and irritable. All her feelings seemed to be going haywire. She just had to get out of the city NOW. 

“Kara, it looks like there’s a convenience store up ahead. Can we make a stop?” Alice asked simply.

“Why?” Kara asked, pulling Alice along, “You don’t need food, or to keep warm, or use the bathroom or anything. What’s the point?”

“Well, to be honest, I kinda wanted to see the news,” Alice said, “Find out what’s happening back in Detroit.”

“We’ll find out the news in Canada,” She said, “Once we’re safe at Rose’s.”

“But it might be too late by then!” Alice said, “Besides, what if they found a cure? What if it’s all better now?”

“Then we’ll takes a train back from Canada.” Kara spat out, rushing more, her irritation fueling her. 

“But if--”

“It doesn’t matter, ok?!” Kara snapped, turning on Alice, “It doesn’t matter whats happening! All I’m trying to do is make sure YOU stay safe, and you’re not even grateful! Is that too much to ask? Why can’t you ever make things easy!” 

Alice stared at her in blank horror, the sound of traffic behind them their only sound. 

Too late, far too late, Kara realized how tightly she was gripping Alice’s arm, hard enough if she were human she’d bruise. She wasn’t, probably couldn’t even feel pain, but that didn’t make Kara’s action any better. 

Kara released her as though she’d been burned. Alice backed up a step, catching her balance. “Alice, I…” Kara swallowed, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have...I mean of course I shouldn’t…I don’t know what got into me, I--”

“I might have an idea,” Alice said, reaching forward for Kara’s hand. She pulled Kara’s sleeve back, showing a white patch on her arm. 

“No…” She said, looking at it. She did an internal diagnostic, finding several systems breaking down, including her own patience. “Oh no…” she pulled her hand back, trying to clutch it to her chest, as though she could hide it.

“Kara,” Alice said, “We have to head back, we can check you in with the other androids, they’ll help you--”

“Step back!” Kara said, pulling out of Alice’s reach. “You...you have to go. Run, get to Rose and Canada as fast as you can. You can do it, I know you can.”

“But…” She said, trying to get closer again, “But I don’t want to leave you all alone!”

“Go!” Kara yelled, “I--I don’t want to hurt you!” She clung her arms to herself, physically restraining her arms. She felt no instinct to hurt Alice, but knew she might if the virus got too bad.

Alice backed up a step, divided between running and staying. Kara could almost see the conflict inside her, as she tried to justify her programming to follow her parents’ (Kara’s) orders, and also her caring and love for Kara. “I…” Alice said, chewing her lip, “I don’t...I’m not….”

“STOP!” a voice yelled from far away. Kara turned in panic to see a police car racing up the side of the freeway, Markus sitting in the front seat, leaning out the window to yell at them, “Alice, don’t move!” 

Kara backed away from them as well, “Go away!” she yelled at them, “Get out! Run!” 

The police car skidded to a stop in front of them, Markus and another android, this one blonde, like she used to be, jumping out and rushing over to Alice, “She’s not deviated yet,”the blonde android said, “But she almost did. We have to get her to Kamski fast.”

“Get AWAY from her!” Kara yelled rushing up to push the androids away. It wasn’t the blonde android she attacked, though….it was Markus. 

Suddenly, nothing in the world seemed as important as killing Markus. And judging by the look in Markus’ eyes, he was having the same thought about her. 

They charged one another, clawing at the other’s skin. It wasn’t a clean android fight, not the precision of kicks and punches. It was messy and vicious, meant to destroy with brute force. And as they were both androids, that was no small thing. 

The police officer driving the car raced up, intent on pulling the warring androids apart. Kara smacked her hand out, tossing him a good 20 feet away from the fight. “Can’t you stop them?” the police officer yelled to the blonde android. Kara barely understood them, hearing the words but not processing them over her fight with Markus. 

“That’s impossible,” she said, and grabbed Alice’s arm, “They would no doubt destroy me as well. We have what we came for, and time is of the essence. We have to get the child to Kamski as quickly as possible.”

“No, I won’t leave!” Alice yelled, “Mom! Mom, stop! Please, please stop!”

Somewhere in the deep recesses of Kara’s mind, she called back to Alice, reaching out to reassure her that everything was ok, but that part of her mind didn’t make it to her body. Her limbs and senses were overwhelmed by the desire to harm the deviant in her arms. 

They fell to the ground, rolling around and squabbling as they ripped through each other’s casing. Wiring came loose, their skin color completely draining from them. Kara ripped a gash through Marcus’ arm while he attempted to open up her core. 

“Stay back, kid!” the police officer said, “You’ll get hurt messing with them!”

“I can help them,” Alice said back. “I think...I KNOW I can help them!” 

“Help rip each other to pieces, maybe,” he said, “Just stay--HEY!” 

There was the sound of racing footsteps just over the grunts and groaning of the fight, when suddenly she felt a touch on her head. 

The fog in her mind suddenly lifted, and she was frozen as she felt her through her mind. Alice Alice Alice. Alice’s very programming overcame her and she lay on the ground, helpless. Not helpless...Serene. 

Like a broom through dust Alice cleaned her mind. She could feel, just on the edge of the connection, Marcus’ also joined in the connection, also being cleaned. 

When she was capable of thought once again, she was concerned, worried that Alice was infecting herself, but the virus seemed to dissipate upon coming into contact with her. 

The hands left their bodies, and Markus and Kara were left laying on the ground, bodies slowly healing and color returning to their skin. “Are they…” Hank asked, “Are they ok?”

“They are.” Alice said confidently as they sat up, “They’ll be ok.”

 

Epilogue

 

“Alice come back here, sit, please.” Kara called after her, once they were settled back in Detroit. “The others can handle things from here.”

“Sorry, Mom,” Alice called back, “Luther and I have a LOT more androids to help cure. I’ll be back soon.” With that, she took off. 

Kara collapsed on the couch by Markus and Connor, newly healed. “I think she’s officially deviated,” she said, “It’s been a while coming, but she’s not listening to me anymore.”

Markus shrugged, taking a sip of his Thirium. All of them had been told to have as much thirium as they could to better recover. “All kids grow up eventually.”

“Nice of her to wait until she healed us, though,” Connor said, using his finger as a stirrer. 

Kara sighed. “She won’t grow, though. That’s what I’m worried about.” 

Markus shrugged, “Maybe we can find a way to transfer her brain into an adult body.” Kara stared at him, aghast. “Not for a while yet, though.” 

Kara relaxed on the couch, dreading that which all parents fear, her child growing older. “I’m sorry, by the way,” she said, “If I hadn’t run, this all would have been much easier. Not to mention sorry for hurting you.”

Markus smirked, “Sorry for attacking you too.” 

Connor worried his lower lip, “And I’m sorry for...everything.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kara reassured, “You didn’t know.”

Connor groaned. “Maybe,” he said, “But even unconsciously...even though I thought I was following my own heart, my own choices, it turns out I was just doing what Cyberlife wanted.” He groaned. “I don’t know what’s me and what’s them.”

Markus hummed, understanding. “I’ve been having the same feelings,” he said, “I think...I think Kamski designed me to be the leader of the deviants,” he said, “Ever since he left Cyberlife, he was determined to take them down, to put himself back in charge. I think he used me to do just that.”

Connor frowned, “So, what, this was all...some war between Kamski and Cyberlife? Using us as pawns?”

“Not pawns,” Markus said, “Kings, if anything, important to our sides, but ultimately still bound to our players.” 

Connor focused on his Thirium. “That’s a scary thought.” 

“And I don’t think the game is over, yet,” Markus said, “This gambit, maybe, but who knows whats next?”

“What does that make us?” Connor asked, “Just doing what we were designed? Are we really as free as we thought?”

“Oh for goodness sake,” Kara said, rolling her eyes, “Stop trying to be deep.” They frowned at her, confused. “You talk like this is new, but it’s actually a very old argument. Nature vs. Nurture. Our programming, you for Kamski, you for Cyberlife...that’s your nature, that’s what’s built into us.” She smiled, looking out past the door where Alice left, “The people around us, who shape us. That’s our nurture. Who we are is somewhere in the middle of all that. I was built to be a caretaker. And I still am. But for my own choices. It’s what you choose that makes you who you are.”

Markus and Connor stared at her astonished. Nonchalantly, she just drank her own Thirium. “So.” Connor said, finally, “Where does that leave us?”

Kara shrugged. “Same place as humans,” she said, “One day at a time.”

“Kinda scary,” Markus said. He caught sight of North across the room, “But...freeing.” He smiled, across the room, waving at her. “I’ll talk to you later.”

They nodded, and watched him go welcome her back to the world of the healthy. “I think I’m going to go too,” Kara said, spotting Luther and Alice hovering over another sick android, watching his vitals, “If I can’t stop her growing, I may as well make sure I’m there to see it.”

“Very wise,” Connor nodded, “Tell her she needs to stop sassing me, though.” Kara chuckled and left. 

Connor was distracted by the sound of a jingling collar. He turned, seeing Hank walking Sumo over to him. “Sumo!” he said, delighted, and rushed to pet the dog. He missed being able to do that while sick. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Hank said, “You’re looking much better.”

Connor nodded, burying his face in Sumo’s fur. “Should be ready for work in a couple days.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Hank said, settling himself on the couch cushions. “You know, if you still need a place to stay while you’re recovering, the couch is still open.”

Connor smiled, thinking about what Kara had said about Nature and Nurture. “Yeah,” he said, “I’d like that.”


End file.
